Jackie's Necklace
" |image = Jackie's_necklace.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 7 |code = 207 |airdate = October 11, 2019 |previous = "Friday Night Gymnastics" |next = "Chalks in Chaos"}}" " is the 7th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the second season. Summary Jackie gets a new locket necklace with her name on it. Plot Prologue On October 6, Jackie was running and playing with Opal outside. When Keira saw her and is about to give her necklace to her, she is not allowed to go see her. There was no text and she broke her mother's phone screen. After Jackie went back inside, Keira threw a tantrum and copied Jackie running. She threw Jackie's necklace and was forced to throw tantrums in her room by Michelle. Main episode Jackie is playing with Opal on her doorstep when Keira brings a special present for her. It's a necklace written "Jackie" on the heart. Jackie loves her new necklace and shows it to Melissa. Melissa is so impressed and thanks Keira for the necklace. After that, Jackie asks Melissa if she and Keira can play inside, but her family is leaving soon and Melissa is packing everything they need for their weekend trip. Suddenly, Jackie starts to shiver and knocks on the green door for her pink coat. Melissa warns her not to get pneumonia again. Jackie puts on her coat and sees Opal. In Jackie's response, Opal has never bitten her in her entire life and she loves her so much. She makes presents for her and reads cat stories to her during the summer. Jackie wisely asks Keira if she wants to play tag or hide-and-go-seek. They decided to play tag and Keira is it. Keira chases after Jackie around the post light. Jackie then accidentally knocks over a green lantern and puts it back on the hanger where it belongs. After playing tag, a helicopter appears in the sky and Jackie sees it. After it passes, Opal and Bella scurry off from under the Travel Truck. Jackie thinks that they are both goofy and silly cats. As Opal proves to crawl away, Jackie calls her "Opal Girl" and makes a chirping sound for "come here". Keira will get Opal, but Jackie warns her that there are booby traps down a path of house stones and she will puncture her feet. Jackie tells Keira that she will not be here on Saturday and Sunday during her weekend trip. She decides to play hide-and-go-seek before she leaves. For the 1st round, Keira is the hider and Jackie is the seeker. Jackie counts from 1 to 20 while Keira hides behind the Travel Truck. "Ready or not, here I come!", Jackie yells as she finds Keira. For the 2nd round, Jackie is the hider and Keira is the seeker. Keira counts from 1 to 20 while Jackie hides in the work truck. After a few tries finding Jackie, one more round and that's it. For the 3rd and final round, Jackie is the hider and Keira is the seeker. Keira counts from 1 to 10, but the game is interrupted when Melissa tells Jackie to stay out of the street. Epilogue After playing hide-and-go-seek, Jackie warns Keira that she is leaving in an hour and it's almost her bedtime. She thanks Keira for the gift and says "Thanks for playing with me." as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Opal * Keira Kiger * Bella Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Michelle Kiger (prologue only) Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House Trivia * This is the 9th episode where the setting takes place outside. * It is revealed that Opal never bitten Jackie in her entire life and Jackie loves her so much. * This episode is similar to "Jackie's Garden Mission" and "Jackie and the Bella". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Full-length episodes